LIFE-Moms-Phoenix is a randomized clinical trial in overweight and obese pregnant women with the objective of testing the effects of an intensive lifestyle intervention on optimizing gestational weight gain, control of maternal hyperglycemia, and post-partum return to pre-pregnancy weight. The Phoenix center is conducted in collaboration between the Phoenix Indian Medical Center (PIMC) nurse midwifery and obstetrics services and the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK). It is part of the LIFE-Moms Consortium consisting of six other clinical centers that follow similar protocols and a research coordination unit. The study completed recruitment and follow-up of all women through delivery. We are now following the mothers post-partum and the infants through their first year of life.